Harry potter corrupted
by Mo-fO-AzN
Summary: Ok dudes this is bout what happens when harry cant take his uncle's and every1 else's crap no more. Reposting cos i 4got to let anonomous reviews.


Harry Potter CORRUPTED

Harry lay flat on his back. The lightning scar on his now sweaty forehead burned into him. He lay there clutching onto his head. He sat up trying to think about what had woken him up and saw his beautiful white owl, Hedwig, sitting on his leg. The pain was finally gone. After what seemed like minutes of recovery Harry started realising where he was but what troubled him was the blood he found on his clothes and hands. He jumped out of bed immediately. A trickle of blood mixed with sweat ran down his cold face. He wiped it away with his hand and walked over to find a mirror in his drawer. Finally he found one and stared into it. The scar was cut and open.

'What could have done this?' he thought to himself. Suddenly there was a load growl from in his room. Harry reached for his wand and spun around. The room was perfectly still besides Hedwig. He stayed near the wall cautiously watching his room. He growling grew stronger and loader. Harry's eyes focused on his owl. The owl was the one growling!

"Hedwig? Are you okay?" He managed to say in his own shock.

The bird eyed him and hooted fiercely. The pupils of its eyes beginning to burn red. It began to forward on Harry. Suddenly clinking of his doors started and the door swung open with such force it blew any parchment in his room fly. A large figure came in. Harry struggled to see who it was. The room was still so dark. The large figure jumped forward and with two large hands grasped the hooting owl. Seconds later a small crack came from the large hands. Harry finally was able to make out the figure. He had just killed his owl.

"You fucking idiot! You killed my fucking owl! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted. The anger rushed over him swiftly.

"The bloody owl was making a racket" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, "You should've kept him under control"

Harry still shocked, turned to his now dead owl. The carcass lay there motionless.

"But why did you have to fucking kill him?! She was only a fucked up owl!"

"_She_ woke me up."

The memories off Harry's life swam over him. His uncle never treated him near decently. He spent effort to find a way to scold him when he could and gave him a room fit only for a janitor.

Harry raised his wand towards his uncle's skull.

"O fuck off!" Uncle Vernon pushed past the bed, slapped the wand out of his hand and swung a mighty punch at Harry. The pain came instantly. His skull felt like it was on fire. He dropped to the ground with a thump on the timber floorboards.

Harry woke hours later still on the floorboards. He head still aching with pain.

'Fuck. What happened to me?' he thought to himself, 'not even Hermione's pre-mature boobs can make me feel better now.'

Harry finally lifted himself off the floor. A sort of rotten smell was in the air. Harry searched his roomed and gazed at the bag of feathers which is his owl.

He picked up his wand and packed his trunk but leaving Hedwig's cage and then put on casual clothes. After he packed there was an all too familiar voice coming from outside. 'The fat fucker, Dudley is outside. I better make sure he pays for my owl as well. MUHAHAHAHA' Harry smirked menacingly.

Harry opened the curtains and as expected Dudley was outside and fortunately he had no friends.

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed. The stunning spell caused the steal bars put on 3 years ago for that little fucking ugly shit of a house elf, Dobby, to bend in several directions before shattering the glass of the window and falling to the garden below.

Harry stepped to the windowsill and watched outside. Dudley had fallen to the ground but was too round to get up again.

"Wingardian leviosa!" He exclaimed as he lifted himself lightly and floated to the ground. "Hello Dudley."

Dudley struggled harder but being a ball of fat he was rendered useless.

Harry remembered his last year at Hogwarts. He had won the Tri wizard cup but he thought of his happiest moment which was not getting back the friendship of the red sack Ron but when he sneaked out with his invisibility cloak and watched Cho Chang having a bath.

"Expecto Potronum!" He called out. A large deer came out of his wand. The deer looked at Harry then to the pathetic rolling blob.

"Ok patronus. I want you to…………………."

The silver deer at that moment charged at Dudley and battered him with its antlers again and again.

"Hmmm I was thinking of impaling him with your antlers but I like this idea. Tenderising him then we can leave him to linger in his pain" Harry said calmly.

"Hmmm. Darn. Seeing Dudley get pulverized has really made me hungry. I guess I can go after my uncle later." Harry thought.

He raised his wand in the air and called, " Acio Hamburger with the lot, large fries and coke to go. Mmmm. Burgers…" Moments later the hamburger with the fries and coke came but a man was connected to the burger. He was panicking at his flying burger. When they landed the man stood up and said, "Did you see that? I bought this burger from Mackers only a minute ago in France. They sure have strange transports around there.

'Shit. The ministry gonna come after me unless I do something' Harry thought.

"Hey. You there."

The man still questioning himself if that really happened turned back to Harry.

"Look over there"

The man turned around

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

The man dropped to the ground.

Harry watched him fall and was shocked all of a sudden.

"NOO MY BURGER. YOU DROPPED IT. GODDAM IT"

'Shit now that I've killed someone I have to be a bad guy. Maybe I can do what Voldemort did. He changed his full name' Tom Marvelo Riddle' and rearranged them to 'I am lord voldemort'. Yes. That's what I'll do. Gimme a sec. HARRY POTTER CAN BECOME HOT RAT PERY!!! MUHAHAHA'


End file.
